


First Day Aftermath

by nerdythingsinmycorner



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Gen, wee!twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdythingsinmycorner/pseuds/nerdythingsinmycorner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble of Connor and Murphy after their first day of school</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day Aftermath

There was only one bed in the room, it would be five years yet before Ma would feel the need to buy another bed. She said there was no point until they grew less dependent on each other as they aged because now they would just end up curled up in the same bed, pressed together like they had been in the womb. Legs tangled, foreheads pressed together and hands knotted between their chests, only air and pyjamas separating them. Now though, after their first day of school, the bed was occupied by only one of the twins. Murphy was curled in his usual position, not crying, he wasn’t because crying was for babies and he was five, not a baby anymore. He was just angry and sad, growing up was nothing like Ma had said, not as much fun as he had thought it would be. The nuns were mean, they wanted to change them. They wanted to break the bond that their Ma had always said made them so special. He didn’t like it, not in the slightest, he didn’t want to change, didn’t want to lose his brother the way they seemed to want. He pressed his curled fists to his forehead and squeezed his hot eyes shut, there would be no tears, he wouldn’t let there be any. His knuckles still stung from the taps of the nuns rulers. They’d earned them for such simple things, things they had never thought would be considered wrong. Too many times for speaking in the languages their mother had taught them, for holding hands, for being too close to each other. It hurt, to be told they were wrong, to be punished for their bond. He stifled a pained sob in sore knuckles, he hated school, hated it. He wanted to never go back, never have to deal with their rules but he already saw the way people looked at Ma, he wouldn’t make it worse. He would learn the rules and follow them, no matter how much it hurt to pull away from his twin, to deny his other half.

He was so lost in his own head that he didn’t notice the feeling of his brother joining him until the bed dipped and his brother echoed the way he was laying, winding their legs together and curling his own sore hands around Murphy’s. He tangled their fingers, turning their hands so the back of his own faced his twin and his brother’s faced him and pressed his mouth against the knuckles in a gentle kiss. Murphy repeated the gesture without opening his eyes, kissing away the hurt as they had learned from their usually gruff mother. In unison, they tilted their heads forward so their foreheads touched even with their joined hands still between their mouths and Connor spoke in a quiet mumble against the hot skin. “Nuns’re mean, should run away. Jus’ disappear, pack our thin’s an’ go. Then we wouldn’ ‘ave t’deal wi’anyone’s rules, jus’ do wha’ever we wan’.” He was mostly joking about running away, he’d do it if it was what Murphy wanted but he’d miss their family so much. But the words lightened the sadness Murphy was feeling and even made him smile just a tiny bit, which was all he really wanted, to make his brother happy again. “Don’ ‘ave t’run away, jus’ promise me tha’ we ain’ gonna be separa’ed.” Connor gripped slightly tighter at his hands, “Never gonna be separa’ed, always gonna be close, promise y’tha’, swear I’.” His vow came out in a fierce whisper, eyes on his twin and at the feeling Murphy dragged his own open to meet them. “We’ll do wha’ they wan’ a’school, pretend t’be who they wan’. Bu’ we won’ really be ‘em, won’ le’em stop us from being who we are.” Murphy grinned at the plan his twin had come up with, knowing that his own vague thoughts were mimicked and refined by his brother. He nodded, agreeing with the plan and his upset eased by knowing that they had a way to deal with this from now on. “Thank ye.” He mumbled back, “Love y’Conn’.” Connor gave his own beaming smile and answered in kind, “Love y’too Murph.” They laid there until Ma called them down for dinner, not talking just being close to make up for the day they had had. And when they ran down the stairs, they were grinning and laughing and holding hands as they had done since birth.


End file.
